


Of Dragons and Unwritten Tales

by BlueberryFlint



Category: BURN THE WITCH (Manga)
Genre: Adventure, Character Development, F/M, NSFW, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryFlint/pseuds/BlueberryFlint
Summary: Bruno's new recruit unsettled him in the worst way possible.First of all, she randomly shows up to camp in an unfavorable condition, breaks her newly issued spray gear and then has the audacity to tell him that she's been hunting down a dark dragon in the midst of Front London. Bruno firmly believes that his recruit was a little loose on the screws. Truthfully enough, between having a death wish and getting fired from her job, this recruit was standing dangerously in the middle.However, when chaos ensues and an order to kill was brought about by Wolfgang, trouble comes in the form of his hard-headed subordinate and her temperamental dragon. When the marchen strikes, a shocking revelation reveals itself right before their eyes.Bruno then finds out that there's more to the fairytales than what they say they are.
Relationships: Bruno Bangnyfe/Original Female Character(s), Bruno Bangnyfe/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Of Dragons and Unwritten Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Kicking off this archive with this plot I made at 2 am.
> 
> Comments, Bookmarks and Kudos are greatly appreciated!

**THE BEAST’S KEEP**

* * *

This was the first of many times where Billy's persistent nagging to go visit their senior was finally taken into consideration as an agency order.

Ninny huffed in pain as the wind slapped against her face. Her dragon Marshal showed no signs of stopping too soon and that only meant that her agony will drag on for a few more minutes. At her front was a bunch of hooligans who believed whatever bullshit their supervisor was feeding them. The girl in question was as stoic as a rock. The boy swayed happily like the idiot he was and their little dragon friend, who took up the form of a deceased dog, stuck out its tongue towards the witch. Ninny cussed under her breath. Why were they always tasked with retrieving objects that weren't even theirs? Add to that, why is Balgo even here?

Marshall dipped down unto a vast forest, rich and bountiful with dragons of all shapes and sizes. One would think the domestication area was a paradise of any sort, but for Pipers, it was a reoccurring nightmare that they had to face every single day of their weekly shift. They turned to reach a small clearing where the breeding and training area was located. The witches' mission for today was to retrieve the Piper uniform from a recently promoted officer, much to Ninny's disdain.

At the bottom of the nesting area was a figure dressed in full protective gear who was flocked by baby dragons and their adolescent counterpart. The witch watched as Osushi jumped down from an unbelievable height, causing its owner to momentarily scream in panic. The puppy landed on top of the crowd before being engulfed by the moving bodies.

Noel's instinct was to park right beside the herding area. She perfectly knew that no sane witch can take in so many dragon pups at the same time. Only the Dragon Keeper was qualified to handle a shocking number of would-be dragons and that was why she opted to stop as far away as possible. Balgo screamed as he watched Osushi wrestle with the pack, the small dog found its way towards the Keeper who consequently tried to protect it.

The figure then emerged out of the flock which caused the dragons to disperse, leaving the two in the middle of the herding area. The Keeper cradled the small dog in her arms as if they were not just suffocated by its own kind a minute ago.

"Alina!" Ninny called out, jumping off Marshal in a surge of urgency. The Keeper raised her hands and laughed, acknowledging the concern her subordinate showed.

"Don't worry." The girl named Alina brought out her flute and blew unto it, causing her head gear to disintegrate into thin air. "Human toddlers are a rougher bunch than these hatchlings. It’s nothing I can’t handle." Alina smiled, the gold in her eyes glistened in the morning sun.

"You only say that because you're a Dragon Keeper." Ninny spat, embarrassed at the fact that she thought her superior was in danger and how quickly she turned to try and save her. "and now you're leaving the division, which is unfair by the way, because I have more points than you do." She pointed at her accusingly, anger bubbling beneath her small stature. Ninny never really bothered to ask her superior how she racked up points for a promotion. The lady wouldn't tell her anyway since she said to have been ' _sworn to secrecy_ '.

"Well, it's been a month since I got the promotion letter, it's about time I accepted it." Alina let go of Osushi, the dog running back towards its owner with a waggle to its almost nonexistent tail. Balgo's eyes widened as he got a sight of the Keeper, a tall platinum haired lady with an atmosphere of kindness trailing after her. She almost looked ethereal with her light strands reflecting the rays of the sun. However, when Alina's eyes met his, she immediately frowned.

"You shouldn't have brought him here." Her playful tone was replaced with one of masked contempt. "It's dangerous for both the dragons and your friend."

"Actually," Noel chimed in."We brought him here to see if you can do something about the dragotoxins."

Alina raised a brow at the suggestion, carefully considering the possibility. "How far off is he?"

"He got bitten." Ninny added matter of factly.

The platinum haired lady clicked her tongue. "I'm sorry, I can't do anything about that." The two witches did not pry her for other information. They already anticipated that Alina would say that. Billy just suspected that the witch knew more than giving first aid for humans who accidentally touched dragons. But alas, that wasn't the case at all. Alina turned to undress the rest of her gear, folding it neatly and hanging it on one of the fences before snapping it off with her flute.

"You're an Ink?!" Ninny screeched, noticing how her uniform consisted of baggy pants and a fitted tank top. Her spray gear dangled on her utility belt while her Piper's uniform still lay on top of her shoulders. "You never said you're going to be an Ink!" The smaller girl grabbed a hold of her shoulders, shaking her furiously.

Alina yelped as Ninny tried to push her. Thankfully, Noel was there to subdue the raging bundle of anger. The stoic teen pulled her away, much to her dismay. "Stop harassing our superior, Ninny."

"You said you were a Sabre!" Alina swore she could map out a trail of steam coming off Ninny's ears. She laughed at her agitation, slender hands starting to unbutton the textile cape for her to turn over.

"Sudden change of plans." The witch winked. The only reason she was in Ink because Sullivan and Tronbone asked her to. The reason was not hers to tell, however. Though it was something between the lines of ' _baby sitting_ ' a certain official.

"Anyways, Billy called and told me that you would pick up my gear before I fly over to the Ink camp. I just had to say goodbye to my pups before turning them over to the new Keeper." Alina handed them her flute and her cape, the only remnants of her stay as a Piper. There was a sense of nostalgia washing over her as she extended her hands out. She's been holding this position for too long and now was the perfect time to move forward.

Noel gladly accepted it. "We'll miss you, Alina." The stoic teen turned to Ninny for any more parting words.

"I mean, you were a great Dragon Keeper," The girl admitted, a tinge of pink dusting her cheeks. Alina looked as if she couldn't harm a thing. It was indeed her nature as a preschool teacher that made her look defenseless, but she was in fact the exceptional Piper who was brave and stupid enough to tussle with a rogue dragon with nothing on her being. Well, three years as a Dragon Keeper shaped her into that. "But seriously, you have to stop treating dragons as if you're in the day care center in Front London."

Alina laughed. "We can try, I guess." Golden eyes then focused on the Dragonclad, a sudden hint of bitterness ghosting her lips. "As for you, if you get in trouble with your dragon pup, you know where to fine me." She handed him a card, the blonde boy's mouth breaking out into a huge smile.

"Strictly for dragon matters only." Alina added, sensing the perversion to his stare.

Noel then remembered another issue from the briefing with Billy. "You have training camp today, is that right?" Their superior told them that headquarters hadn't issued an agency-specific mount for Alina. Noel motioned to call for her broombuggy dragon but was immediately met with a sharp scoff. "Do you not want us to fly you there?"

"No," Alina said, conjuring up a bundle of wheat she collected from the harvest. "Nona will be alright."

"Nona?!" On cue, the small but stout beast appeared in front of the crowd with its teeth bared open. Its scales were a dull periwinkle and its wings accented in violet patterns. Nona chomped on the wheat without failure, barely missing its owner's hand by just an inch. "You're taking Nona as your mount?" Ninny deadpanned.

"What's wrong with Nona?" The platinum haired witch began to rub the creature's belly. It's true that Nona might be on the heavier side and she was just barely out of her adolescent form, but this dragon was special and Alina knew she had great things in store."She's a good little girl, isn't she." Nona licked the palm of her hand, her cheeks sagging from the sheer weight of her own flesh.

Ninny watched the scene in distaste. "She can't even carry her own body."

"She can fly now." Alina patted the dragon's singular horn, her chubby feet just barely leaving the ground. "I put her on a diet in preparation for Ink duties." The witch cooed, fawning over how the dragon successfully lifted itself without her help.

Balgo attempted to go near the dragon. "Can I pet her?" He asked, eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"No." Alina almost barked out but soon realized how rude she was to Balgo. She didn't bother hiding her initial repulsion to the Dragonclad. Though the boy seemed to be good-natured and her manner of speaking definitely was too harsh. "You've already reached the height of your dragotoxins, any more is harmful." The witch explained, stroking Nona's horn.

Noel could only sigh at how laughable the situation was. "You're a Dragon Keeper but you chose to pick the worst possible dragon for Ink duties."

Alina didn't particularly care if Nona wasn't fit for Ink duties, she just needed an excuse to buy her some time to get a hang of her new responsibilities. Shifting agencies frightened her and the prospect of having to kill dragons, the creatures she learned to love, was gnawing at her character. She just needed time to adjust, is all. "Well, isn't it my jurisdiction?"

Alina turned to climb on top of the small beast, hands tapping her chubby head to signal her next action. "Anyways, I have to-" Her sentence was cut off by a screech that was barely audible to normal witch ears. She averted her gaze towards her companions who seemed to have not noticed the noise and were now staring at the Dragonclad who blabbered on about his fascination towards Nona. The witch paused for a few seconds, waiting for a low grumble to confirm her suspicion.

 **_Right there._ **

The hairs on Alina's back stood up in fear. She knew the sound of a dragon in distress as if it was already her sixth sense telling her that something bad was happening. This was no place for a Dragonclad, not with what the skies had in store. "You have to leave now." Alina motioned to call for the two broombuggy dragons that her friends brought with them.

Ninny paused from her verbal assault towards Balgo. "What."

She asked her to repeat what she said. However, Alina wasted no time preparing their mounts. "Noel, Ninny." She called out, pushing the two towards the dragons while also taking a hold of their blonde friend. "Take the Dragonclad with you and get away from here as far as possible."

Ninny tried to protest. "What are you saying? We're in the domestication area and I-"

"This is an order. I said leave and don't question your senior. Do not look back or I'll have you demoted." The last thing that Alina wanted was the attention of more dragons in the presence of an actual Dragonclad. She didn't know what was happening at the moment, but she felt an atmosphere of pursuit coming from the low registers of a growl.

"Dragonclad," The witch then called out in haste, handing him the glamour necklace specifically gifted to her on her first day as a Dragon Keeper. It was meant to conceal human scent from dark dragons, but Balgo was no ordinary human. "Wear this. Take it off as soon as you reach the agency and give it to Billy. It should buy you some time."

Noel knew what Alina had in mind. It wasn't a secret that she dealt with rouge dragons and punished them before releasing them out to the wild. But by the way she was acting, there was something off - something that bothered her. "Alina." She couldn't help but to feel a tad bit of concern. "You sure you don't need help?"

"I got this covered." Alina tried to smile but the grumbling drew nearer and her fear was evident in how she imposed a sense of authority. "Now go."

The platinum haired witch watched as her subordinates took off with their dragons, anxiety creeping ever so closely beneath her skin.

Alina turned to her obese mount, twisted one of its horn and watched as the creature morphed into a more agile build. The excess fat went straight to her wings, increasing the surface area and doubling the size. Nona was not an ordinary dragon. It was the very reason why she was chosen as a Keeper's mount.

Alina climbed on top of her with the ease of a flying bird. "Alright Nona," She patted her head, reassuring the dragon that everything was going to be fine as long as she was there."Let's test out these spray cans, shall we?"

The duo finally shot up towards the sky and into the vast space beyond the clouds.


End file.
